A Very Glee Hogwarts
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: The Glee Club at Hogwarts, with the Yule Ball coming up, and a very, very disrespectful Sebastian Smythe. Kurt is used to being disrespected, though, being half Veela and all.


**Here is my new story. I was inspired by the most recent HP book, _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child,_ (Which I highly recommend.)  
** **Before we start, I just want to specify what house everyone is and all that. Enjoy! (This is a mostly klaine-oriented story)  
(Klaine, FaBerry, Finchel, Kurtbastian, Tartie, Samcedes, Fuinn, ChangChang, Pices, Quick)  
** **Tina Chang: Ravenclaw  
** **Mike Chang: Ravenclaw  
** **Finn Hudson: Gryffindor  
** **Rachel Berry: Slytherin  
** **Quinn Fabray: Ravenclaw  
** **Kurt Hummel: HufflePuff  
Blaine Anderson: Gryffindor  
** **Artie Abrams: Ravenclaw  
** **Mercedes Jones: Gryffindor  
** **Santana Lopez: Slytherin  
** **Brittany Pierce: Hufflepuff  
** **Sam Evans: Gryffindor  
** **Sebastian Smythe: Slytherin  
** **Noah Puckerman: Slytherin  
** **Unique Adams: Ravenclaw**

* * *

 _Blaine Anderson  
Year Three_

"Anderson!" Puck greeted loudly as he was led into the Gryffindor common rooms by Finn and Sam. Blaine smiled slightly and held up a hand.  
"Puck! My man- what's happening?" He laughed as Puck plopped on the couch beside him.  
"Not much. Sam totally just got blown off by Mercedes." Blaine looked at the blonde.  
"I'm sorry, Sam."  
"It's fine, I guess. Didn't really expect it, but... I'm cool."  
Blaine clapped him on the shoulder comfortingly, before returning to his book as Finn and Puck blabbed about their girlfriends, Rachel and Lauren.  
"So who're you after lately, Blaine?"  
Blaine froze and looked up from from his reading, swallowing slightly. "Uh... Not sure."  
"I heard Tina likes you." Finn grinned at him and Blaine shook his head.  
"I- uh- not into Tina."  
"Why? She's totally hot!" Sam frowned at him. The room seemed to get hotter.  
"Not... Not my type?" Blaine tried. Puck scoffed.  
"What's your type then?"  
"Boys."  
The room went silent for a few seconds. Blaine could swear that he could _hear_ them judging him.  
"Oh. So any boys you after lately then?"

* * *

 _Blaine Anderson  
_ _Year Five_

Blaine walked through the halls, his head high, a smile on his face. He greeted a few giggling third year girls, before turning onto the quidditch pitch.  
Blaine was a popular boy at Hogwarts. He didn't have any enemies, he never got into fights, except when necessary, and his grades were almost perfest. Not to mention that he was beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team, a good one at that.  
"Anderson!" Finn smacked him on the back as he approached. He grinned at him.  
"Hello, boys. What're we playing for this time then?" The practice wasn't scheduled, and it was only Sam, Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike on the field.  
"They're eating lunch out here today." Finn pointed at a group of girls and a boy on the bleachers. "Thought we should impress."  
Puck snorted. "Oh, come on. Rachel totally isn't going to take you back, dude."  
"She will."  
"Finn, I'm pretty sure that quidditch tricks won't be the token." Sam frowned and he shrugged, mounting his broom.  
"Bet you can't knock me off my broom, Anderson." Finn shouted and Blaine laughed, mounting his own.  
"Dude, why?" Sam frowned at him and Blaine shrugged, glancing at the pretty brunette boy in the stands.  
"For fun. YOLO?" Blaine shot off, chasing after Finn, who ducked out of his way. Puck, Sam, and Mike soon followed them into the sky, while Artie rolled his eyes and watched.  
"FUCK!" Blaine felt the wind being knocked out of him as Finn ran straight into him. He fell to the ground, falling on his back. "Oof!"  
"Dude! You okay?" Finn skidded to a stop beside him. Blaine groaned, then broke out in uncontrollable laughter.  
"You Hippogriff wanker!" He stood and started chasing Finn across the field, who yelped and laughed along with him. Blaine jumped on top of Finn and tackled him to the ground.  
"Ha! I win. I'm the alpha male!" He pushed Finn's face further into the dirt. "Eat dirt, Hudson."  
Finn shoved Blaine off of him and stood, wiping his face. "Show off.." He mumbled as Blaine straightened his robes and the other boys laughed.  
"That's the lunch bell.." Artie said, frowning towards the building. Blaine grabbed his broom and his bag, walking behind the rest of his friends. He felt a lightl hand touch him on the back.  
"Excuse me?"  
Blaine turned and met beautiful, blue eyes.  
Everyone knew who Kurt Hummel was. A pretty, clever Hufflepuff with an upturned nose, gorgeous eyes, a petite body, and defined cheekbones, he even had the straight boys and lesbians looking twice.  
From what Blaine knew, he was from a muggle town called Lima, Ohio, and his mother had been Elizabeth Grevillia Hummel, which made the boy half veela.  
"You dropped this." Kurt held out Blaine's battered copy of _101 Spells and how to Conjure Them.  
_ "Thank-Thank you." Blaine took the book from him and smiled, collecting himself for a moment.  
 _Don't make a fool of yourself, Anderson.  
_ "Uh.. I should... Go to class." Kurt smiled back, before walking past Blaine, into the building. Blaine stood and watched him disappear, still smiling stupidly to himself.  
The bell rang.  
 _Shit. I'm late.  
_

* * *

 _Kurt_

"But Santana, what if the elves don't wanna make the food? Then what happens?" Brittany frowned at the chicken dinner before her.  
"They do it anyways."  
"But Rachel said-"  
"Rachel is filling your head with nonsense. House elves are not slavery, and furthermore-"  
"Hello, ladies." Kurt sat, smiling at Santana. "You've been using the moisturizer I got for you. I can tell."  
Santana smiled back at the veela, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "It's done wonders for my acne. You did good, Lady Hummel."  
"Kurtsie, I tried to use it too, but it tastes horrible." Brittany pouted.  
"Britt... No..." Santana frowned at the blonde girl, rubbing her shoulder lightly. A dinner tray was set loudly beside them as Sebastian slipped into his seat.  
"Evening, ladies. Kurt." Sebastian smirked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes and looked back down at his plate.  
"So, the yule ball is coming up. You two have your dates?"  
"Me and Santana are going together." Brittany said happily, smiling at the boy.  
"Sounds wonderfully plain. Kurt? Have you got a date yet?" Sebastian licked his lips and looked at the boy, who lifted his head and stared back.  
"No."  
"Hm. Me neither. What say, the two best looking boys in school-"  
"No, thank you Sebastian." Kurt interrupted. "I"m not interested in you, for the thousandth time."  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging it off. "You'll come around eventually."  
Brittany frowned as Sebastian was leaving. "I don't like him."  
"No one does, Britt." Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry that he keeps coming over here because of me. I can move if you-"  
"No, shut up. You're here, and no snake can ruin that. Understood?" Santana said fiercely. Kurt smiled at her and nodded a silent 'thank you'.  
"Blaine Warbler is staring at Kurtsie." Brittany said dreamily. Kurt blushed lightly and looked up to meet a familiar set of hazel eyes from across the lunchroom.  
"Everyone stares at Kurt, Britt." Quinn said as she and Rachel sat on either side of him.  
"But not like that. Everyone stares at Kurt like Finn stares at pizza. He's doing it differently."  
Kurt smiled at Blaine, who smiled back and then finally looked away.  
"Don't overthink it." Kurt said as he turned around, picking at his dinner. Rachel smirked at him.  
"What?" Kurt looked at her and she giggled.  
"Nothing."

* * *

"I'm not stupid, am I Kurtsie?"  
"No, Brittany. You're not stupid, you're just smart in unconventional ways." Kurt replied easily as the girl plopped herself into Kurt's lap.  
"Like what ways?"  
"What brought this on, Britt?" Kurt frowned at her as he recognized the sadness in her voice.  
"Sebastian Warbler called me stupid because I got lost again and I asked for help."  
Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line. "He's a bully. Don't listen to him."  
Brittany was silent for a few minutes, thinking deeply. "What ways am I smart?"  
"You're nice to everyone you meet, Brittany. You're smart because you know that the world needs kindness. You're smart because you never fail to make me laugh, or because you know that everyone is equal, no matter what race, or sexuality, or gender." Kurt kissed her temple. "And I'm sure Santana could name a million more."  
Brittany nodded and smiled, hugging Kurt tightly. "Thank you, Kurtsie. Love you."  
"Love you too, Britt."

* * *

"Oi, chipmunk." Santana grabbed Sebastian by the arm, stopping Warbler practice and interrupting a number. "I heard you've been insulting my girl."  
Kurt stopped Brittany at the door, unsure of where this was going. He had to follow Santana, to make sure she wasn't doing anything illegal. And wherever Santana and Kurt went, Britt followed.  
Seb scoffed. "I merely stated the facts."  
"You called her stupid."  
"As I said. The facts."  
Santana narrowed her eyes and slipped off her robes, leaving her in her shirt, tie, and skirt. "How about I show you some nice, Lima Heights tradition, then?"  
"What? Your muggle town? Go ahea-"  
Santana launched herself at Sebastian, knocking him to the ground. Kurt's eyes widened and he covered Brittany's eyes.  
"Stop it! Hey!" Kurt finally interceded when Sebastian pulled at Santana's hair. He yanked Santana off of him, holding her back by her waist. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's arms, holding him back as well.  
"She started it!" Sebastian shouted back. Santana squirmed out of Kurt's grip and ran over to a now crying Brittany.  
"Do you want to get kicked out of the Warblers, Seb? Because that's where you're headed!" Blaine said through gritted teeth. Kurt stared. "Apologize to Brittany."  
Seb scoffed. "Fine. Sorry for pointing out the lack of your intelligence, Brittany Pierce."  
Kurt scowled and squeezed Britt's arm, looking at Blaine for a second.  
'Thank you' He mouthed to him, before turning and leaving. Blaine grinned in response.

* * *

"I can't believe he's still allowed to preform with the Warblers." Rachel ranted as Kurt told her the story. Them, Mercedes, and Quinn were all hanging out on the Quidditch bleachers again.  
"I can't believe that Santana didn't actually rip his dick off." Kurt muses, not being able to help the small smirk on his lips.  
"Not to mention, he totally harasses Kurt." Quinn said, watching Rachel pace back and forth around the seats.  
"That Blaine boy likes Kurt." Britt says, smiling. "He always smiles at him. And I heard him asking Finn about you."  
"You- You did?" Kurt tried not to sound interested. "What did Finn say?"  
"That you're his brother, and that you're smart and nice... The usual brother stuff..."  
"Hm.."  
"Oh my god, Kurt, you totally like him." Mercedes' eyes widened.  
"I don't! I just... wanted to know..."  
"You're blushing. Oh my god, Hummel. I mean, I don't blame you. He's pretty damn fine."  
"Shut up Mercedes! I was just wondering."  
"He's nice too. He keeps complimenting me. Told me I was smart." Brittany smiled. "Probably because his friend is a meanie-pants."  
Kurt smiled lightly at that.  
"So.. So what if I do like him? He's a good guy, he hasn't said anything disgusting to me, which is a first among guys at this school, and he's cute."  
Rachel sat beside him. "You deserve a good boyfriend, Kurt. Just be careful."  
"I know, I know."  
The boys filtered out onto the Quidditch pitch again. Rachel grinned. "There's Finn."  
'I thought you guys broke up?"  
"We did, but I'm still madly in love with him." She waved excitedly at Finn, who waved back. Quinn scowled.  
"There's your boyfriend..." Brittany whispered to Kurt, even though the boys were far enough so they wouldn't hear. Kurt blushed darkly and pretended not to understand what she had said.  
"Hey! Kurt!" Blaine was approaching. Kurt avoided his fellow Glee member's eyes and walked down to the grass, stopping in front of Blaine.  
"Hi, Blaine."  
"Hey. You look nice today."  
The pink in his cheeks darkened. "Th-Thank you."  
"So, ah, I was wondering... If- If you have a date to the Yule Ball next Saturday?"  
Kurt smiled softly and shook his head. Blaine grinned.  
"Cool. Do you uh- Wanna go with me? As my- My date."  
"As your date?"  
"As my date."  
Kurt smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah... I'd like that."  
"Cool! Uh- I mean- Thanks? No, that's not right."  
Kurt giggled and squeezed Blaine's arm. "I'll see you later."  
Blaine nodded and smiled at him, watching the gorgeous boy meet his friends on the bleachers again.

* * *

"Good luck with that, man, Kurt's pants are as tightly locked as the white house."  
Blaine frowned at Puck. "The white house isn't locked..."  
"Whatever dude. He said no to me. _Me._ "  
"I thought you were straight, Puck?" Finn frowned at his best friend.  
"Me too, dude."  
"Uh... Anyways. I can't know until I ask him, right?" Blaine gave his friends a thumbs-up before walking over to the bleachers. The boys watched him.  
"If he cries, I'm not comforting him. That's too gay for me."  
"Dude, you tried to fuck my brother. Pretty sure that's gayer."  
Blaine bounded back over, smiling stupidly. "He said yes."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
